Rio: un cumpleaños memorable
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: es el cumpleaños de 1 de nuestros personajes favoritos y su idea de un cumpleaños memorable es pasar tiempo con sus amigos y decirle a ese alguien especial lo que siente, pero las cosas no salen como quería, o tal vez si? lean y verán.


**Rio: un cumpleaños memorable**

**Si recuerdan que dije que esto es una saga? Pues aquí inicia la saga, esto paso unos pocos días después de la película.**

Un nuevo amanecer iluminaba la mágica Cd. de Rio de Janeiro, en una clínica para aves, más específico en un habitad artificial en un nido en un árbol estaban 2 **guacamayos azules spix**** (****Cyanopsitta spixii****)**, un macho y una durmiendo abrazados con ambas alas y de perfil ambos, no eran novios aun, pero disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, hace apenas 2 días el macho salvo a la hembra de una muerte segura en una caída de un avión sin capacidad de volar por un ala rota, ese no era su plan, su plan era morir con ella, él no sabía volar y el avión iba a estrellarse, supo que moriría así que decidió morir con ella y se lanzó y al llegar con ella le dijo que no la podía dejar ir, que estaban encadenados, ella no pudo aguantar la tentación y le robo un beso, ese beso hizo que el macho encontrara "el ritmo de su corazón" y así solo así voló salvando su vida y la de ella, tras unos min. de vuelo llegaron a un viejo aeropuerto y se reencontraron con los humanos que los custodiaban más el niño que los había capturado y llevaron a la hembra a la clínica para curar su ala. Luego de recibir tratamiento le dijeron que su ala sanaría en un mes, eso la puso triste, debía esperar mucho para volar otra vez, pero el macho se ofreció a cuidarla hasta entonces, eso la alegro un poco. Ya me salí del asunto, bueno se encontraban durmiendo abrazados, el macho despertó 1ro y lo 1ro que pudo ver fue el hermoso rostro dormido de la hembra, sonrió y acaricio su mejilla (la de ella) y dijo en voz baja.

"ay perla, ojala tuviera el valor para decirte que te amo, pero hoy será ese día, nada puede salir mal" –dijo el macho

Dijo eso porque hoy era un día especial para él, era su cumpleaños, hoy se cumplían 15 años de que su dueña lo encontró y lo tenía todo planeado desde antier. Pasar el día con sus amigos en el club bailando y gozando la vida y en la noche invitar a su amor secreto a ver las estrellas y decirle lo que siente, nada podía salir mal. La hembra comenzó a despertar y al verlo se le dibujo una sonrisa.

"buenos días blu" –dijo la hembra llamada perla

"buenos días perla" –dijo el macho llamado blu- "que tal dormiste?"

"muy bien gracias a ti" –dijo perla

"de veras?" –pregunto y ella asiente y luego le suena el estomago

"tengo hambre" –dijo ella

"si yo igual, levantémonos y esperemos a que venga tulio con la comida" –dijo blu

Ambos se levantaron y salieron del nido a esperar la comida, blu voló sobre perla y la sujetó con las patas y bajaron del nido, colocó a perla en el piso y luego aterriza.

"sabes… hoy es un día especial" –dijo blu

"es el día que me dejan libre?" –dijo ella esperanzada

"am no, eso será en un mes, digo un día especial para mí" –dijo blu

"cuál es?" –pregunto ella

Blu iba a decirlo cuando la puerta se abre y entra una mujer humana pelirroja con lentes que tenía una charola con fruta en una mano y la otra la tenía en la espalda.

"buenos días blu, buenos días perla como amanecieron?" –pregunto la mujer llamada linda que es la dueña de blu y ellos respondieron, pero ella solo oyó graznidos, pero entendía a que se referían- "que bien" –dijo agachándose poniendo la charola frente a ellos- "blu, sabes qué día es hoy?"

Blu ya sabía pero se hizo el que no sabía y negó con la cabeza.

"como puedes olvidarlo?" –pregunto ella y él solo encogió los hombros- "blu, hoy es tu cumpleaños" –dijo mostrando un pastelillo de chocolate con una velita y escrito con merengue azul "feliz cumpleaños blu"- "oficialmente tienes 15 años, apaga la vela y pide un deseo"

Blu miro de reojo a perla y cerró los ojos- "_deseo tener el valor para decirle a perla lo que siento por ella_" –dijo en su mente y apaga la vela

Linda notó lo que hizo blu- "creo saber que pediste, tranquilo estoy seguro que si se cumplirá" –le susurra linda, quita la vela del pastel, se lo deja a blu y se va

Perla se acerca a blu- "es tu cumpleaños?" –pregunto ella

"si, hoy se celebran 15 años de que ella me encontró" –dijo dándole una mordida al pastel- "quieres?"

"am… no se" –dijo asqueada al ver el pastel

"anda, es rico, solo una mordida" –dijo blu acercándoselo

"… bueno, pero solo una chiquita" –dijo acercando su pico al pastel y mordiéndolo, saborea el chocolate y dice- "wow, si es rico"

"te lo dije" –bijo blu

Ambos comenzaron a comer el pastel y a veces sus lenguas chocaban poniéndolos rojos de los nervios hasta que se lo terminaron cosa que no les gusto mucho no porque ya no probarían el chocolate sino porque disfrutaban chocar sus lenguas. Linda vuelve a entrar, pero con una laptop.

"blu, los chicos quieren hablar contigo" –dijo poniendo skype y dejando la laptop en el lugar y yéndose

"qué es esa cosa?" –pregunto perla

"es una computadora, sirve para muchas cosas" –dijo blu

En la pantalla se muestran a 5 aves, un **gran guacamayo verde**** (****Ara ambiguus****)**, un **loro rey**** (****Amazona oratrix****)**, un **tángara roja migratoria**** (****Piranga rubra****)**, un **guacamayo azul con amarillo**** (****Ara ararauna****)** y un **loro dorado**** (****Guaruba guarouba****)**,machos todos.

"hey bluito que cuentas mano?" –pregunto el guacamayo azul con amarillo

"bien harry" –dijo blu

"blu quienes son ellos y por qué están atrapados ahí?" –pregunto perla preocupada

"perla no están atrapados, estamos hablando por la computadora, ellos están en Minnesota a 10000km de aquí, pero con la computadora podemos hablar no importa la distancia" –dijo blu

"olala, bonjour belle dame" –dijo el tángara en francés (traducción: hola preciosa señorita)

"que dijo el tángara?" –preguntó perla

"dijo, "hola preciosa señorita"" –dijo blu sonando celoso

Perla mira a pj con el seño fruncido- "oye amigo, no creas que porque me vez fácil soy fácil, vuelve a decir eso y te parto la cara" –dijo ella

"perla él está a 10000km de aquí" –dijo blu- "deja te los presento, el guacamayo verde es Trevor, divertido y pocas veces se lo ve serio, el guacamayo amarillo es Harry, hasta donde yo sé el mas cómico de donde yo vengo, el tángara es percy Jackson, le pusieron así por un personaje de una saga de libros, pero para los amigos es PJ, el más loco del grupo, el loro dorado es Daniel, pero para los amigos es Danny, el más travieso y el loro rey es peter, el único que sabe lucir una bufanda, y los 6 somos los "truenos alados", así nos hacemos llamar"

"pues hola truenos alados" –saludo perla

"hola" –dijeron los 5

"hey blu feliz cumple amigo, que harás este día pa festejar?" –dijo trevor

"pues ya planee todo, pero aun es muy temprano" –dijo blu

"blu iré a comer" –dijo alejándose de la charla

"oye blu, es tu novia?" –pregunto picarón este Danny

"oye que estás diciendo? apenas la estoy conociendo" –dijo blu

"pero te gusta?" –pregunto PJ

"pueess… si" –dijo blu nervioso

"y que hay de esa chica? Am… anhia" –pregunto Harry

"ya debo dejar de vivir en el pasado y ver hacia mi futuro" –dijo blu

"bueno, feliz cumpleaños, hablamos otro día" –dijo Trevor terminando la transmisión

Blu regreso con perla para comer.

"oye blu" –lo llamo perla

"si?" –responde él

"cuantas novias tuviste en tu vida?" –pregunto con curiosidad

"por?" –pregunto blu

"curiosidad" –dijo ella

"pues, solo una" –dijo blu

"una? Y como era?" –pregunto ella

"pues, era de nuestra especie, hermosa, gentil, cariñosa, se preocupaba más por los demás que por sí misma y era buena cantante, se llamaba anhia" –dijo blu recordando a la hembra

"y si era así, por que terminaron?" –pregunto ella sonando un poco celosa

"no terminamos, falleció" –dijo blu soltando una pequeña lágrima

"como?" –pregunto sorprendida por la respuesta del macho

"un vil tucán asesino alemán la mató, eso pasó hace un año y medio en unas vacaciones que hice en verano del norte" –dijo blu

"verano del norte?" –pregunto ella

"veras, aquí en el sur la estación no es la misma que allá, aquí es verano, hace calor y allá es invierno hace frio" –dijo blu

"ah ok, y la extrañas?" –pregunto ella

"un poco, cuando murió pensé en irme con ella, pero le prometí vivir mi vida" –dijo blu- "y tu… cuantos novios tuviste?"

"7, pero eran unos rabo verdes, sol salían conmigo para "llevarme a la cama", solo me querían por mi cuerpo, cuando me negaba a complacerlos me dejaban, pero comprendo tu dolor, de esos 7 hubo 1 que era el único que me amaba por quien soy, pero un halcón lo mato, era el único que enserio me quería" –dijo soltando una lagrima- "se llamaba Víctor, era unloro"

"yo… lo siento" –dijo blu

"ambos tenemos algo en común, ambos perdimos a un ser amado" –dijo ella empezando a llorar por recordar a Víctor

"si, y enserio duele eso, y lo peor fue que paso de la misma manera" –dijo también empezando a llorar

No lo aguantaron más y se abrazaron llorando juntos, compartiendo el dolor que al parecer no superaron.

**-1hr después**

Blu sobrevolaba la Cd. con perla en sus patas.

"que amable fue tulio en dejarnos salir" –dijo blu

"si, de seguro le dio lastima vernos encerrados" –dijo perla

"supongo, pero creo que es seguro que linda le dijo que nos dejara salir para no pasar mi cumpleaños solo y encerrado en el habitad, lo sé ayer la oí hablar de eso con tulio antes de dormir" –dijo blu

"solo? Yo estoy ahí contigo" –dijo perla

"lo sé, eso lo dijo ella no yo, adonde quieres ir?" –pregunto blu

"es tu cumpleaños, vayamos a donde tú quieras" –dijo perla

"de acuerdo, oye vallamos al club" –dijo blu

**-En el mercado de frutas**

Blu dejo a perla en el suelo y aterrizó y fueron a lo que quedó del club por la batalla con los monos, pero vieron una nota y blu la lee.

"qué dice?" –pregunto perla

"mudaron el club al taller de luiz hasta que este esté arreglado" –dijo blu

"pues vamos" –dijo perla

**-5min después**

Luego de 5min de vuelo llegan al taller de luiz el cual estaba cerrado, pero se oía música dentro. Blu toca la puerta.

"contraseña" –dice una voz que blu reconoció

"perla recuerdas el nombre del jilguero? Yo no" –preguntó blu

"mmm… nico" –dijo ella

Blu vuelve a la puerta- "nico soy blu" –dijo él

"blu? De veras eres tú?" –pregunto nico del otro lado

"si, perla viene conmigo" –dijo blu

No escuchan a nadie y unos segundos después se abre la puerta mostrando a muchas aves bailando y frente a los spix salen un **jilguero dorado**** (****Sicalis flaveola****)** con una taparrozca en la cabeza y un **cardenal de cresta roja**** (****Paroaria coronata****)**.

"blu, perla como están nuestros guacamayos favoritos?" –pregunto el cardenal

"nico, pedro están a sus anchas? –dijo blu

"si" –dijo pedro viendo su regordeta panza

"nosotros estamos bien y Uds?" –pregunto perla

"bien, aquí con este lugar hasta que el club este arreglado" –dijo nico

"si, por cierto felicidades blu" –dijo pedro

"grac… un momento como supiste que cumplo años?" –pregunto blu

"soy el rey de la samba, yo sé todo de las aves de Rio con mis instintos de rey" –dijo pedro con aire de grandeza

"ya enserio como supiste? dime la verdad" –dijo blu con cara de "-_-"

"ach bien, rafael, nico y yo íbamos a visitarlos cuando vimos a una humana con lentes hablarle a un humano con bata que hoy cumples años y vinimos y expandimos la noticia" –dijo pedro

"ah sí? Y que cuenta Rafael?" –pregunto perla

"no mucho, recibió una regañada de parte de eva de por qué no regreso el día después del carnaval, él le dijo porque, al principio no le creyó, pero ya todos le explicamos y todo está bien" –dijo nico- "de hecho toda la familia está aquí"

"oh que bien" –dijo perla con tono de asustada al recordar a los demo… digo hijos de su amigo

"pero no se inmuten pasen están en su casa" –dice pedro y ambos entran, luego pedro vuela estando sobre todos- "ATENCION TODOS AQUÍ TENEMOS A UN AVE ESPECIAL, QUE FUE EL QUE NOS SALVO A TODOS DE LOS CONTRABANDISTAS, AQUÍ ESTA NUESTRO AMIGO BLU EL CUAL CUMPLE AÑOS HOY!"

Pedro señalo donde estaba blu y todos se arriman a él diciendo cosas como "gracias", "de no haber sido por Ud…", "es mi héroe", etc… y blu no podía sentirse más apenado, perla noto eso y se metió.

"oigan oigan denle su espacio, que no ven lo apenado que está?" –dijo ella y todos le dan su espacio

"blu, perla?" –pregunto una voz que ellos conocieron

Dieron la vuelta y vieron a un **tucán toco**** (****Ramphastos toco****) **macho y una**tucán pico iris**** (****Ramphastos sulfuratus****) **hembra acompañados de 18 tucancitos.

"Rafael, eva, que cuentan?" –pregunto blu abrazando a ambos

"estamos bien, me entere de todo, gracias por salvar a mi esposo" –dijo eva

"no hay de queso nomas de papa" –dijo blu

"qué?" –pregunto Rafael

"es una forma divertida de decir "no hay de qué", no hay de QUE… so nomas de papa" –dijo blu

""no hay de queso nomas de papa", ja, empezare a decir eso" –dijo Rafael- "cambiando de tema, hoy cumples años"

"si lo sé, creo que ya todos lo saben" –dijo blu

Nico y pedro se unen seguidos de un bulldog.

"BLU AMIGO, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS" –grito el bulldog y lo abrazo cubriendo su pecho de babas

"hola luiz" –dijo blu limpiándose la baba

"oye vi lo apenado que estabas con todos ellos a tu alrededor" –dijo luiz- "le pasa a todos los héroes en su 1er acto de heroísmo"

"oh la verdad no es la 1ra vez" –dijo blu- "la 1ra vez fue en unas vacaciones que hice con linda hace año y medio"

Un loro aparece.

"feliz cumpleaños blu" –dijo el loro

"gracias" –dijo blu

"hola hola, feliz cumpleaños sr. héroe" –dijo un papagayo

"gracias" –dijo blu

Un guacamayo rojo pasa frente a blu sin decir nada y pedro se pone frente a él.

"oye amigo es su cumpleaños y por completo lo ignoraste" –dijo pedro

"tranquilo pedro" –dijo blu

"tu cállate" –lo silencio pedro- "oye amigo más te vale…"

Una guacamaya azul con amarillo aparece- "am, mowgli (nombre hindú) no es de aquí, es un inmigrante de la India" –dijo la guacamaya

"aja, India" –dijo mowgli

Pedro habla- "arē maiṁ mīṭhā ālū kē rūpa mēṁ sōca sakatē haiṁ isasē pahalē ki āpa bēhatara usakē janmadina kē li'ē apanē dōsta kō badhā'ī dētā hūm̐ ki dōsta nē mujhē sunā hō?" –dijo él en hindi (traducción: oye amigo más te vale felicitar a mi amigo por su cumpleaños antes de que se me ocurra ponerte como camote me oíste?)

Mowgli entiende y mira a blu asustado- "aaaammm, feliz cumpleaños a ti" –dijo y luego se va

"pedro como sabes hablar hindi?" –pregunto blu asombrado

"es mi lengua natal, por si te confundes te explico, mi padre es de aquí, pero mi madre es de La India, se casaron y ambos me enseñaron sus lenguas" –dijo pedro

"_será él'?_" –pensó blu- "oye pedro de por casualidad no tienes un primo hindú en Hawái?" –pregunto blu

"si, por?" –pregunto el cardenal

"lo conozco, somos amigos" –dijo blu

"de veras? Wow, es un placer conocer un amigo suyo, sus amigos son mis amigos, si no me equivoco él mencionó a un blu, eres tu, pero él dijo que eras valiente, fuerte y con furia dinámica imparable, pero no te veo nada de eso" –dijo pedro

Blu puso cara de "-_-"- "pues las apariencias engañan amigo" -dijo blu- "_él me dijo que nunca siguiera los consejos de su primo pedro, COMO IBA A SABER QUE ERA ESTE PEDRO? De haberlo sabido nunca hubiera seguido su consejo del gavilán galán_" –pensó

Nico iba a decir algo cuando ve a perla y nota algo- "perla que te paso en el ala?"

"nigel fue lo que paso, él derribo a blu y yo intente ayudarlo, pero él me lanzo y caí y una jaula cayó sobre mi ala lastimándola y blu me llevo con un doctor y ahora debo esperar un mes para curarme" –dijo perla

"si eso es cierto, como salieron del avión?" –pregunto pedro

"blu muéstrales" –dijo perla

Blu abrió las alas y de un impulso se elevó y los chicos lo miraron asombrados, cuando regresa al suelo los chicos dicen...

"puedes volar? Pero cómo?" –dijeron en coro

"cuando paso lo de la jaula me deshice de nigel con un extintor y luego fue triturado por una hélice del avión…" –dijo blu y lo interrumpen

"triturado? Eso quiere decir que murió?" –pregunto Rafael y blu asiente- "por fin la paz reina otra vez en Rio"

"regresando a la historia lo de la hélice hizo que el avión comenzara a caer y perla se iba resbalando hacia la puerta del avión y cayó a una muerte segura, sabiendo que yo iba a morir también salte para morir junto con ella, yo le dije que no podía dejarla ir, que estábamos encadenados y ella…" –blu no pudo continuar por los nervios

"ellaaaaaa?" –dijo luiz

"ella me beso y sentí eso que dijo Rafael del ritmo en mi corazón y vole, salvando mi vida y la de ella" –dijo blu

"te beso?" –pregunto pedro- "entonces ya son pareja?"

"amm… no" –dijeron los tortolos en coro y ruborizados

De repente aparece una **espátula rosada**** (****Platalea ajaja****) **que tenía un bolso de hombre.

"es el cartero" -dijo rafael

"tienen cartero?" -dijo blu sorprendido- "wow, de donde vengo para enviar un mensaje a otro debes ir a su casa y decírselo tú mismo"

El cartero entra- "una carta para tyler gunderson" -dijo el cartero

"aquí no hay ninguno" -dijo pedro

"soy yo" -dijo blu alzando el ala

"qué?" -dijeron sus amigos en coro

"si, mi nombre completo es tyler blu gunderson, pero solo dejo que me digan blu" -dijo blu

"aquí tiene su carta" -le da la carta y del bolso saca una pizarra con un sujetador sujetando una hoja- "firme aquí" -dijo dándole una pluma (de las de escribir) a blu

Blu firma y el cartero le da la carta.

"qué dice?" –pregunto luiz

"es de mi prima esmeralda" –dice blu

"tienes una prima?" –pregunto perla

"linda tiene 2 hermanos, su hermano mayor Tomas tiene una granja en Tennessee y tiene 3 aves compañeros, esos son mis primos, esmeralda era compañera de la hermana menor de linda Bianca, junto con sus hermanas" –dijo blu

"cómo que eran?" –pregunto eva

"Bianca era de las que les daba lástima ver un animal herido y los cuidaba hasta que sanaran, un día encontró a las chicas y las cuido, pero al curarse se encariñaron de ella y se quedaron como sus compañeras, al cumplir 10 años ellas "dejaron el nido" como dirían Uds. y continuaron con sus vidas unidas como hermanas" –dijo blu

"bueno, y que dice la carta?" –pregunto luiz

Blu la lee en voz alta.

Carta de esmeralda para blu:

_Querido blu._

_Feliz cumpleaños de parte de las chicas y yo, oímos que estas en Rio de Janeiro, siempre hemos querido ir ahí… e iremos, dinos donde será la fiesta y estaremos ahí, llegaremos en un avión y estaremos ahí para las 8:00PM._

_Atte. Esmeralda_

_PD. Recuerda que no sabemos nada de ahí, cuando lleguemos del aeropuerto manda a alguien que nos recoja y nos dé un tour. Por favor._

_PD 2. Disfruta del regalo, es de parte de todas._

Fin de la carta

Dentro del sobre blu saca un relicario que tenía una cadena como los relojes de bolsillo que tienen un extremo para ponerlo en la cintura del pantalón que tenía unos grabados en la parte de abajo formando una selva y arriba un grabado en forma de sol que tenía un zafiro circular en medio. Al abrirlo ve que está vacío.

"van a venir?" –pregunto perla- "por? Pensé que se fueron a seguir con sus vidas"

"si así fue, pero las vemos comúnmente, regresan los días festivos y nunca se pierden mis cumpleaños, ellas siempre vienen como invitadas y como el espectáculo, son un popular grupo aviar" –dijo blu

"quienes? "Las mascotas?" o "las que nunca se van?" jajajaja" –pregunto pedro en tono de burla

Blu lo mira enojado- "no, las joyas aladas" –dijo él

Pedro se calla y sus amigos lo miran sorprendidos.

"las joyas aladas?" –pregunto nico luego fue al escenario, tomo una foto pegada ahí y regreso- "ellas?" –pregunto mostrando la foto en la que estaban 4 hembras de 15 cada una, una **guacamaya azul lear**** (****Anodorhynchus leari****)**, una **guacamaya roja**** (****Ara chloropterus****)**,una **guacamaya militar**** (****Ara militaris****)** y una**guacamaya azul con amarillo**** (****Ara ararauna****)** todas con la misma pose que es un ala en la cintura y la otra arriba mirando al cielo y con el pico abierto y cada una tenía un dije de oro con una piedra del color de su plumaje (azul, verde, rojo y amarillo).

"si son ellas" –dijo blu- "siempre en mi cumpleaños dejan su gira y vienen, se llaman…"

"ay ya sabemos cómo se llaman, la azul se llama zafiro, la roja rubí, la militar es esmeralda la que escribió la carta y la amarilla se llama ámbar" –dijo pedro interrumpiendo a blu

"si, como supieron?" –pregunto blu

"son famosas en todo el mundo" –dijo eva- "han venido a Brasil, pero nunca vinieron a Rio y justo hoy vienen? Wow!"

"pues si quieren podemos hacer la fiesta aquí y que ellas canten" –dijo blu

"_ay blu, me gustas tanto, pero no sé cómo decírtelo, no eres como mis 6 ex novios pervertidos, eres como… como Víctor, por eso sé que no m te pasaras conmigo, menos en el estado en el que estoy, esperen ya sé que hacer_" –pensó perla y fue con pedro

"eso sería…" –dijo pedro emocionado pero perla lo interrumpe

"pedro, nico necesito hablar con Uds. sobre su viaje a Perú" –dijo perla

"qué? Nosotros nunca…" –iba a decir nico pero perla los arrastra lejos de ahí

"oigan necesito un favor" –dijo perla

"que sea rápido debo darle mi respuesta a blu" –dijo pedro

"ese es el favor, necesito que le digas que no puedes" –dijo perla

"qué? Nunca, quiero ver a las joyas aladas" –dijo pedro

"y lo harás, lo que necesito es que le digas que no, él lo entenderá y volverá a la clínica y nosotros sus amigos planearemos una fiesta sorpresa aquí y le dirás que no para que…" –iba a decir pero nico la interrumpe

"para que se valla de aquí y planeemos la fiesta sorpresa, como creerá que no lo haremos nos pedirá que enviemos a sus primas a la clínica, pero las traeremos aquí y él se preguntara que fue de ellas y vendrá a preguntar y lo sorprenderemos, perla es una idea brillante" –dijo nico

"es lo menos que podemos hacer por lo que él hizo por nosotros" –dijo perla- "no le digan nada"

"tu tranquila" –dijo pedro y regresan con los demás fingiendo hablar con ella- "y así fue nuestro viaje a Perú, así que cuando pienses ir ten precaución"

"lo tendré en mente" –dijo ella

"y lo harán?" –pregunto blu con una sonrisa en su rostro- "_pasaré la fiesta con los chicos y bailare con perla, eso me dará más confianza_"

"lo siento blu, no podemos" –dijo pedro poniendo en marcha el plan de perla

La sonrisa de blu se desvaneció- "que? Por qué?"

"si, por qué?" –pregunto Rafael

"es que si tenemos celebridades aquí se desatara el caos además no podemos hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños aquí, lo sentimos blu" –dijo nico

"oh, ok, supongo que regresaré a la clínica y cuando llegue la hora iré por esmeralda y las demás" –dijo blu técnicamente decepcionado

"tu tranquilo, nosotros las llevaremos personalmente a la clínica" –dijo pedro

"mmm… está bien, perla regresemos a la clínica" –dijo blu

"amm… de hecho blu quiero quedarme aquí un rato" –dijo perla- "no quiero estar todo el día encerrada ahí"

"ok, entonces demos un paseo por la selva" –dijo blu pensando en que si el paso 1 no podrá ser quizá el paso 2 si

"amm… mejor me quedo aquí, quiero bailar un poco, pero ve tu diviértete" –dijo perla

Blu dio un triste suspiro- "claro, diviértete, vendré por ti cuando lleguen las chicas a la clínica, chico si no hacen una fiesta aquí yo los invito a ver a las chicas, podrán?" –preguntó blu

"lo intentaremos, pero no prometemos nada" –dijo nico

"una vez te digo que quiero que autografíen la foto y otra cosa" –dijo pedro

"que?" –dijo blu

"… no sé, lo pensaré" –dijo pedro

"ok, los veo después" –dijo blu y se fue

Perla, nico y pedro se asomaron por la entrada y veían a blu hasta que este se desapareció. Luego de eso Rafael, luiz y eva fueron con ellos.

"oigan como que no pueden hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños aquí? han hecho muchas" –dijo Rafael

"la idea era decirle a blu que no para darle una sorpresa" –dijo perla

"ah, entonces planearon todo?" –pregunto eva

"si, ahora hay que aprovechar que él no está aquí y planear la fiesta" –dijo nico

"pero solo somos 6" –dijo luiz

A pedro se le ocurrió un plan y voló al escenario y apaga la música- "haber todos presten atención" –todos dejan de bailar y lo escuchan- "como ya les dije hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro héroe blu y le haremos una fiesta sorpresa en donde actuaran 4 primas suyas que son nada más y nada menos que las mismas joyas aladas" –todos gritan de emoción- "tenemos hasta las 8:00PM que es cuando llegan ellas para que todo esté listo quien quiere ayudar?" –todos gritan "yo" no necesariamente al mismo tiempo- "pues no hay tiempo que perder, Rafael y eva, Uds. y los demás tucanes traerán la comida, nico, tu y los guacamayos traerán las bebidas, no alcohólicas, mi primo me hablo de blu y dice que él no es de los que se emborrachan, los demás traerán las decoraciones, vamos equipos vuelen vuelen vuelen!"

Como soldados a su general, todos obedecen a pedro y salen volando dejando solos a pedro, luiz y perla.

"problema resuelto" –dijo pedro

"yo iré a buscar un regalo para blu" –dijo perla- "creo que merece que le de algo"

"pero así no podrás" –dijo pedro señalando su ala (la de ella)

"tu tranquila, yo te llevo" –dijo luiz

"crees poder llevar a una guacamaya?" –pregunto perla

"como crees que blu llego al carnaval sin saber volar?" –dijo luiz

El bulldog se agacha y la guacamaya se trepa en su lomo.

"sujétate vaquera, porque ya nos vamos" –dijo luiz

"bien, yo preparare el escenario para las joyas aladas" –dijo pedro

"de acuerdo, vámonos luiz" –dijo perla y ambos se van en busca de algo para regalarle a blu

**-Con blu**

Blu iba volando por la Cd. pensando.

"_no entiendo, se supone que este día saldría como lo planee, supongo que las cosas no siempre salen como lo planeas, pero aún es temprano, es la 1:00PM, faltan otras 11hrs. para que termine el día, una vez que lleguen mis primas celebrare con mis amigos en la clínica y le diré a perla lo que siento por ella_" –pensó blu- "_ach pienso tanto con la cabeza, recuerda lo que dijo Rafael, "piensa con el corazón", iré a relajar mi mente con un paseo por la selva, eso despejara mi mente y luego de eso, empezare a usar mi corazón_"

Blu cambio su dirección y se dirigió a la selva a hacer lo que dijo que haría.

**-Con perla y luiz**

Luiz iba corriendo por la Cd. con perla en su lomo buscando un regalo para blu, se detienen a descansar.

"uf, que cansancio" –dijo luiz tirándose al piso y perla se baja del lomo

"no se me ocurre que regalarle" –dijo perla

"y si le das un mango?" –pregunto luiz

"no, solo se lo comería y ya, quiero darle algo que le dure hasta que muera" –dijo perla

"mmm… y si le das un hijo?" –pregunto el perro picarón

Perla se puso más roja que una manzana madura- "que? Apenas nos conocemos" –dijo ella súper nerviosa

"pero te gusta, verdad?" –pregunto levantándose

"puessss… si" –dijo ella aun nerviosa

"pues dile lo que sientes, ese sería su regalo de ti para él" –dijo luiz

"crees que le guste, y si yo no le gusto?" –pregunto perla

"ay estoy seguro de que si le gustas, oye en el carnaval se encontró con su dueña y me detuvo en pleno avance del desfile y se puso a pensar en ir con ella o ir por ti, y decidió ir por ti, si eso no es amor no se que sea" –dijo luiz

"blu decidió ir por mi antes que volver con la humana?" –pregunto perla

"si" –dijo luiz

"wow, nunca creí que sería capaz de eso, tal vez es por eso que encontramos a esos 2 vestidos de carnaval, creo que si le gusto, pero como le digo que él me gusta?" –pregunto perla

"en la fiesta, baila con él y al terminar la canción dile" –dijo el sabio perro

"si, eso hare, pero aunque ya tenga algo no puedo volver con las alas vacías" –dijo perla

"mmm… creo que se me ocurre algo" –dijo luiz- "sube vaquera regresaremos al club"

Perla se subió otra vez y regresaron al club.

**-Con blu**

Blu iba caminando por la selva recordando su experiencia ahí con perla con una pluma de ella en el ala (como la obtuvo? Piénsenlo Uds.) admirando su exótico color y disfrutando su rico aroma.

"ay acéptalo blu, un ave tan hermosa como ella nunca querría estar contigo" –dijo blu frustrado, pero luego recapacita- "ach estoy volviendo a usar mi mente, no uses tu mente blu, pero ella me gusta y ni siquiera lo sabe, pienso que para ella solo soy otro macho, no 1 especial, siento que ella ni tiene idea que estoy ahí"

Tras decir eso una canción se le viene a la cabeza y decide cantarla para desahogarse, una melodía suena de quien sabe dónde y blu empieza (canción: "no idea" de big time rush).

**Blu. **_I'll love you, if you ain't got nobody to love__  
__And girl I'll adore you, if there's no one to adore__  
__And I'll show you, if there's no one to show__  
__And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know_

Las aves que estaban cerca de ahí escuchaban a blu cantar y entendían lo que decía con cada palabra y se le unían siguiéndolo.

_Every time you come around__  
__You put a lightning bolt on my face__  
__Baby, everytime you come around__  
__Girl, you take my breath away_

_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in__  
__Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in__  
__But the truth is_

**Los otros. **_She has no idea, no idea__  
__That I'm even here, I'm even here_

**Todos. **_She has no idea, no idea_

_I'm standing here, I'm standing here__  
__I'm standing here_

Blu se sorprendió de que todos ellos lo escucharan y cantaran y aun mas que se sepan la canción, así que solo se dejo llevar.

**Blu. **_I'll kiss you, whenever you want to be kissed__  
__How I miss you two seconds after you leave screaming "come back to me, come back to me"__  
__Let me please you, let me see you, let me take that heart of yours__  
__And I'll be whatever you need me to be - the good guy, bad guy, just tell me baby_

_Every time you come around__  
__You put a lightning bolt on my face__  
__Baby, everytime you come around__  
__Girl, you take my breath away_

_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in__  
__Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in__  
__But the truth is_

**Todos. **_She has no idea, no idea__  
__That I'm even here, I'm even here__  
__She has no idea, no idea__  
__I'm standing here, I'm standing here__  
__I'm standing here_

**Blu. **_Please tell me you can heal me__  
__I'm expressing my love__  
__Won't stop till I get you__  
__I'm not letting up__  
__I'm running to your heart__  
__Like a kid in a store__  
__Take every ounce of love__  
__And beg you for more__  
__And beg you for more_

**Todos. **_She has no idea, no idea__  
__That I'm even here, I'm even here__  
__She has no idea, no idea__  
__I'm standing here, I'm standing here__  
__I'm standing here_

Todos aplaudieron la canción de blu. Un guacamayo azul con amarillo se acerca a blu.

"es una chica… verdad?" –pregunto y blu asiente- "tu tranquilo, de seguro que te corresponderá"

"gracias… quien quiera que seas, debo volver a la clínica, debo esperar a mis primas" –dijo blu alzando el vuelo- "gracias!" –le dijo al guacamayo

**-De regreso en el club (el taller)**

Perla y luiz regresaron de su paseo por la Cd. y se encontraron con pedro con birdstruments (instrumentos para aves) conectándolos a un enchufe.

"que haces pedro?" –pregunto luiz

"conecto estos instrumentos para la banda de las joyas, en un momento cobraran vida" –dijo encendiéndolos, pero el enchufe se sobrecarga y se apagan los instrumentos, pedro pone cara de enojado y grita en hindi- "Lānata upakaraṇōṁ phyūja jala rahā hai, maiṁ usa dina tuma bhikhārī vinirmita bāta kamīnē abhiśāpa!" –(traducción: maldito fusible quema instrumentos, maldigo el días que te fabricaron mendiga cosa hija de p***a!)

"qué?" –pregunto perla por el idioma que desconoce

"mi primo dice que gritando palabrotas en tu idioma natal te desahoga" –dice pedro calmado- "y como tengo 2 idiomas natales grite en el idioma que obvio no entienden, y no les diré que dije"

"luiz por qué regresamos?" –pregunto perla bajándose del lomo del perro

"ya verás, espérame aquí" –dijo luiz entrando a otra habitación

**-En la clínica**

Blu regreso al habitad artificial a descansar un poco.

"bueno, supongo que aun puedo disfrutar el día con linda, ella debe tener tiempo libre" –dijo blu y salió otra vez buscando a su compañera humana y la encontró

"blu que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas afuera con perla" –pregunto linda

Blu tomo una hoja y una pluma que estaban en un escritorio cerca de ahí- "regrese a celebrar contigo" –escribió blu

"me gustaría pero no puedo, tulio me invito a salir" –dijo linda

"te invito a salir?" –escribió blu

"si, yo también tengo una vida blu, escucha siento no poder celebrar contigo, pero creo que tulio me está gustando, así que saldré con él" –dijo linda

"no te preocupes yo entiendo" –escribió blu

"pero puedo comunicarte con Trevor y los chicos" –dijo ella sacando su computadora y conectándose y se va

Blu se acerca a la computadora y Sylvia (la dueña de trevor) se conecta.

"hola blu" –lo saludo ella- "feliz cumpleaños, quieres hablar con los chicos cierto?"

Blu asiente.

"tienes suerte vinieron aun están con trevor" –dijo Sylvia- "yo los llamo, TREVOR, CHICOS VENGAN BLU ESTA EN LINEA, bueno yo me voy"

Llegan los chicos.

"blu compadre como estas?" –pregunto Trevor

"bien, creo" –dijo blu algo desanimado

"crees? Por qué estas desanimado?" –pregunto PJ

"nada importante, mis amigos de aquí no pudieron celebrar conmigo" –dijo blu

"wow, lo sentimos, pero aun nos tienes a nosotros" –dijo peter

"gracias peter, oigan que tal si me dicen que hicieron hoy?" –pregunto blu

"pues alice y chloe fueron a tu casa y como nunca salías se quedaron ahí hasta que salieras y les preguntamos por qué estaban ahí, y nos dijeron que te esperaban, les dijimos que te fuiste a Rio a conocer a una chica y se les cayó el pico de la sorpresa" –dijo Danny

"jajajajaja, de veras? Esas 2 sí que son un dolor de cabeza" –dijo blu

"si…o-oo-yyy-e bbb-ll-uuu y-y-y-y qq-uu-e h-aaa-ss…" –estaba diciendo Trevor, pero el video chat comenzó a fallar

"Trevor? Los estoy perdiendo qué pasa?" –dijo blu y se corta la transmisión- "que paso?"

**-En Minnesota**

"que paso con la computadora?" –pregunto Trevor

"oye Trevor una pregunta la CPU es a prueba de refresco?" –pregunto PJ

"no, no es a prueba de refresco, a quien se le ocurre preguntar eso?" –dijo trevor

"al baboso que se le cayó el refresco" –dijo peter, todos voltean a ver el CPU y ven una lata de refresco sobre esta que se derramó y se metió en los sistemas

"pe-pero nomás fue tantito, yyyy era de dieta" –dijo PJ con una sonrisa inocente y el ala en la nuca

"AGARRENME PORQUE LO MATO" –dijo Trevor y se abalanza a PJ pero a petición suya los otros lo detienen

**-De regreso en Rio**

Blu se puso triste otra vez.

"genial, mis amigos no quieren celebrar mi cumpleaños, mi amiga linda no puede estar conmigo y ahora a mis amigos de Minnesota se les corta el video chat" –dijo blu enojado- "al menos aun tengo a mis primas que cantarán, invitare a los chicos y le diré a perla lo que siento, este cumpleaños aun puede ser memorable" –dijo con una sonrisa de frustración

**-En el aeropuerto**

Nico y pedro ya habían acabado su trabajo y ahora estaban en el aeropuerto (no dentro, donde aterrizan los aviones) esperando a las primas de blu con un letrero que decía "joyas aladas".

"a qué hora crees que lleguen?" –pregunto nico

"no lo sé hermano, solo sé que será GRANDIOSO" –dijo pedro

Nico ve que un avión se le abre la puerta del equipaje y muchas aves salen de ahí y ahí distingue a 4.

"oye pedro, serán ellas?" –pregunto nico

Pedro las vio detenidamente y abrió grandes los ojos.

"SI SON ELLAS VAMOS" –grito pedro y ambos fueron

Aterrizaron frente a las chicas.

"hola, Uds. son las joyas aladas?" –pregunto nico

"si somos nosotras y Uds?" –pregunto zafiro

"soy pedro y él es nico y somos…" –iba a decir pero lo interrumpen

"nuestros fans ya sabemos todos lo dicen" –dijo rubí

"bueno si somos sus fans, pero no íbamos a decir eso, íbamos a decir que somos amigos de su primo, blu" –dijo nico

"enserio? Y que cuenta?" –pregunto ámbar

"pregúntenle Uds. Se llevaran una sorpresa" –dijo pedro

"jajajaja, que cositos tan tiernos son ellos" –dijo esmeralda tomando a pedro como una humana levantando a un perro

"si que lo son" –dijo zafiro tomando de la misma forma a nico y ambas besan a ambos en la frente- "donde será la fiesta?"

"ahhh-ah eeee-en un-un-nuestro cl-clu-b, si-síganos" –dijo pedro tartamudeando

"bien no adelantamos antes queremos ver la Cd." –dijo rubí y las 4 se adelantan

"nico, me acaba de besar una súper estrella" –dijo pedro emocionado

"yo no me vuelvo a lavar la frente" –dijo nico igual de emocionado- "pero quitemos esto, ay que darles el tour y llevarlas al club para la fiesta"

"órale" –dijo pedro y ambos fueron con ellas

**-Con perla y luiz**

Luiz estaba en un cuarto de su taller y perla estaba esperándolo en otro cuarto a que terminara lo que sea que esté haciendo.

"luiz ya acabaste?" –pregunto perla

"un momento, solo deja acabo los toques finales" –dijo luiz

Perla esperó aun más hasta que luiz por fin sale con una cajita de madera en su hocico y lo pone frente a perla.

"qué es esto?" –pregunto perla

"veras, recuerdas cuando llegaste aquí con blu con unas cadenas en sus patas?" –pregunto luiz

"recordarlo? Aun tengo pesadillas" –dijo perla de burla

Luiz puso cara de "-_-"- "de acuerdo" –cambia su expresión a la de siempre- "la cosa es que si recuerdas, bueno, cuando se fueron las conserve por si las moscas y cuando dijiste que buscabas un regalo para blu algo en mi cabeza hizo click y trabaje un poco con ellas, les quite a los grilletes la cadena, los pulí y les hice un grabado a cada 1"

Luiz abrió la cajita y ahí estaban los grilletes que brillaban como si fueran de plata y con el mismo grabado que eran 2 plumas cruzadas, una azul pardo y otra celeste una más pequeña que la otra con la azul (la grande) inclinada sobre la celeste (la pequeña) que también lo estaba. **(N/A: Ya sé lo que dirán, "eso es de recinos", recuerden que él dijo que somos libres de poner cosas de sus fics, de hecho también usare el mejor método de destrucción de sus fics (creo que saben cual XD) para mi concurso)**

"wow luiz son bellísimos" –dijo perla maravillada por la obra de su amigo cuadrúpedo

"y recién descubrí que tienen seguros, solo presiónalos y se abren" –luiz le mostro

"qué? De haberlo sabido lo pude haber hecho el 1er día que tuve eso" –dijo perla frustrada

"pero recuerda que si eso hubiera pasado no hubieras conocido bien a blu" –dijo luiz

"supongo que tienes razón" –dijo ella- "bueno gracias por esto"

"de nada, 1 es para él y el otro es para ti, para que los demás vean que él es tuyo y tú de él" –dijo dándole la cajita, ella lo toma y él ve el reloj de la pared- "ya son las 8:00, las joyas ya deben estar aquí, hay que ir por blu"

"espera, mejor dejemos que espere, dejemos que piense que esto no salió bien para luego sorprenderlo" –dijo perla

"de acuerdo, pero estas segura?" –pregunto luiz

"si, ya todo está listo, las joyas de seguro llegaron, todo saldrá bien" –dijo ella

**-Con blu**

Blu estaba esperando a sus primas que nunca llegaban, pensó que ya no vendrían y se puso a llorar, pensando que su cumpleaños se arruinó, nada salió como él quería.

"mis amigos tanto de aquí como allá no están conmigo, mi dueña tampoco está, mis primas no vinieron, no pude decirle a la chica que amo que la amo, que hice para merecer esto?" –dijo entre sollozos

Blu salió para desahogarse aunque sea un poco.

**-En el club**

Todas las aves que estaban ahí desde el inicio ya habían acabado todo, solo faltaban las joyas y el cumpleañero.

"ya es hora, Rafael vallamos por blu" –dijo perla

"entendido" –dijo él, alzo vuelo, tomo a perla y fueron directo a la clínica

**-En la clínica**

Perla y Rafael llegaron a la clínica, abrieron la puerta del habitad, pero blu no estaba ahí.

"donde esta?" –pregunto Rafael

"no lo sé, creo que salió, no debe estar lejos" –dijo perla

Ambos salieron de la clínica buscando a su amigo, 1ro se detuvieron volando sobre la entrada buscándolo, y perla lo encontró sentado en el balcón de la clínica.

"ahí está" –dijo ella

Rafael fue con blu, bajo a perla y se acercaron y vieron que tenía rastros de haber llorado.

"blu?" –lo llamo perla

"oh, hola chicos" –dijo blu limpiándose los últimos residuos de lágrimas

"que tienes?" –pregunto Rafael

"nada tranquilo" –dijo blu

"vamos blu somos amigos puedes confiar en nosotros" –dijo perla

"bueno es que… estoy muy enfadado!" –grito blu enojado

"por?" –pregunto Rafael un poco asustado por el grito

"llevo planeando esto por un buen tiempo, se suponía que este sería el mejor día de mi vida, pero nada salió como yo quise, este fue el peor cumpleaños de TODA MI MALDITA VIDA!" –grito blu enojado pero llorando también

"blu, tranquilo, la noche aun es joven te esperan cosas buenas" –dijo perla intentando tranquilizarlo

"COMO? UDS. NO QUISIERON CELEBRAR CONMIGO, A MIS AMIGOS DE MINNESOTA SE LES CAE EL VIDEO CHAT, LINDA SE FUE CON EL ESTUPIDO DOCTOR QUE GRAZNA COMO SI LE ENTENDIERAMOS Y NISIQUIERA VINIERON MIS PRIMAS!" –grito blu

"blu tranquilo" –dijo Rafael

"TRANQUILO, TRANQUILO? NO ME PUEDO PONER TRANQUILO, SE SUPONE QUE ESTE CUMPLEAÑOS SERIA MEMORABLE, QUE JAMAS LO OLVIDARIA HASTA EL DIA DE MI MUERTE Y QUE PASO? TODO LO QUE LE DIJE" –grito blu

"oye tuvimos nuestras razones" –dijo perla

"a que te refieres?" –pregunto blu algo calmado

"solo síguenos" –dijo Rafael

"no, no tengo ganas de hacer nada" –dijo blu

"solo hazlo que tienes que perder? De por si con lo que dijiste nada puede empeorar" –dijo perla

"ach, está bien, pero solo voy veo y me regreso" –dijo blu

"ok, ven síguenos" –dijo Rafael

Blu alzo vuelo, tomo a perla y siguió a Rafael, luego de 5min de vuelo llegaron al club en el taller de luiz que estaba cerrado y en silencio.

"que hacemos aquí?" –pregunto blu- "está cerrado"

"seguro?" –dijo Rafael abriendo la puerta

Los 3 entran.

"oigan ya les dije que no tengo ganas de na…" –iba a decir blu cuando las luces se encienden y todos gritan

"SORPRESA!" –gritaron todas las aves que estaban en el club

Blu se sorprendió tanto que casi se desmaya, pero resiste y solo esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

"oh por dios que pasa aquí?" –pregunto blu

"es una fiesta sorpresa, para ti amigo" –dijo nico apareciendo

"enserio? Pero dijeron que o podían" –dijo blu

"perla nos dio la idea de hacerte creer eso para prepararte una fiesta sorpresa" –dijo luiz apareciendo con eva y pedro

"perla es verdad?" –pregunto blu

"si, hiciste tanto por nosotros que era la única forma de devolverte el favor" –dijo ella

"eres la mejor te lo han dicho?" –dijo blu abrazándola

"no, nunca me lo dijeron" –dijo perla correspondiéndolo

"pero igual mis primas no vinieron" –dijo blu

"como de que no, les hicimos el tour y las trajimos aquí para el show" –dijo pedro y luego va al escenario que tenía un telón rojo- "DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ANTE UDS. LAS AVES MAS LINDAS Y FAMOSAS DEL MUNDO Y TAMBIEN SORPRESIVAMENTE LAS PRIMAS DE NUESTRO AMIGO BLU, ANTE UDS. LAS JOYAS ALADAS!"

Las chicas aparecen detrás del telón y todos aplauden. Esmeralda toma el micrófono.

"gracias son un público maravilloso" –dijo esmeralda- "antes que nada queremos felicitar a nuestro primo favorito por su cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños blu y que cumplas muchos más"

"y ahora venimos a dar un espectáculo que nunca olvidarán" –dijo zafiro- "iniciaremos con la canción "alto en nombre del amor" prepárense para bailar"

"perla, me concedes esta pieza?" –pregunto blu ofreciéndole el ala

"siempre blu" –dijo perla tomando su ala (la de blu)

(canción: "stop! In the name of love" de the supremes)

**Las 4. **_Stop in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

Todos comenzaron a bailar en pareja y los que no solo aplaudían al son de la música.

**Zafiro. **_Baby baby, I'm aware of where you go_

_Each time you leave my door_

_I watch you walk down the street_

_Knowing your other love you'll meet_

_But this time before you run to her_

_Leaving me alone and hurt_

_(_**Esmeralda, rubí y ámbar****. **_Think it over)_

_Haven't I been good to you?_

_(_**Esmeralda, rubí y ámbar. **_Think it over)_

_Haven't I been sweet to you?_

**Las 4. **_Stop in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_Stop in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_Think it over_

_Think it over_

**Ámbar. **_I've known of your, your secluded nights_

_I've even seen her, maybe one or twice_

_But is her sweet expression_

_Worth more than my love and affection?_

_This time before you leave my arms_

_And rush off to her charms_

_(_**Esmeralda, rubí y ámbar.**_Think it over)_

_Haven't I been good to you?_

_(_**Esmeralda, rubí y ámbar.**_Think it over)_

_Haven't I been sweet to you?_

**Las 4. **_Stop in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_Stop in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_Think it over_

_Think it over_

**Esmeralda. **_I've tried so hard, hard to be patient_

_Hoping you'll stop this infatuation_

_But each time you are together_

_I'm so afraid of losing you forever_

**Las 4. **_Stop in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart (_**rubí. **_Baby, think it over)_

_Stop in the name of love (_**rubí. **_Think it over, baby)_

_Before you break my heart (_**rubí. **_Ooh, think it over, baby)_

_Stop in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

_Stop in the name of love_

_Before you break my heart_

Todos aplaudieron la canción de las chicas.

"gracias, son un público maravilloso" –dijeron las 4 en unísono

"tomaremos un pequeño descanso para saludar al cumpleañero" –dijo esmeralda

Las chicas fueron volando con blu e hicieron un abrazo grupal.

"hola blu, feliz cumpleaños" –dijo esmeralda

"gracias esmeralda" –dijo y vio a sus amigos- "oh, chicas ellos son mis amigos, los tucanes son Rafael y eva, esposos y padres"

"hola Rafael, eva" –dijeron las 4 en unísono

"hola" –dijeron los 2

"ellos son nico y pedro" –dijo blu

"lo sabemos ellos nos recogieron" –dijo rubí

"oh, él es luiz" –dijo blu

"hola luiz" –dijeron las 4

"chicas" –dijo el bulldog

"y ella es perla" –dijo blu

"hola perla" –dijeron las 4

"es tu novia?" –pregunto picara la lear

"ahhh, nooo" –dijo blu nervioso- "es solo una amiga"

"_si, solo una amiga_" –pensó ella con el ceño fruncido

"recibiste nuestro regalo?" –pregunto esmeralda

"si, es bonito" –dijo mostrando el relicario

"qué bueno, debemos regresar al escenario" –dijo ámbar

Las chicas regresaron volando al escenario.

"bueno, es hora de la 2da pieza, la siguiente canción es de nuestro grupo favorito, ABBA" –dijo zafiro

"es en pareja o individual, Uds. deciden" –dijo esmeralda

La música empieza a sonar (canción: "dancing queen" de ABBA).

**Las 4. **_You can dance, you can jive _

_Having the time of your life _

_See that girl, watch that scene _

_Dig in the Dancing Queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low _

_Looking out for a place to go _

_Where they play the right music _

_Getting in the swing _

_You come to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy _

_Night is young and the music's high _

_With a bit of rock music_

_Everything is fine _

_You're in the mood for a dance _

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the Dancing Queen _

_Young and sweet, only seventeen _

_Dancing Queen _

_Feel the beet from the tambourine _

_You can dance, you can jive_

_Having the time of your life _

_See that girl, watch that scene _

_Dig in the Dancing Queen_

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

_Leave 'em burning _

_And then you're gone _

_Looking out for another _

_Anyone will do _

_You're in the mood for a dance _

_And when you get the chance _

_You are the Dancing Queen _

_Young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing Queen _

_Feel the beet from the tambourine _

_You can dance, you can jive _

_Having the time of your life _

_See that girl, watch that scene _

_Dig in the Dancing Queen_

_Dig in the dancing Queen_

Todos aplaudieron y chiflaron la canción del cuarteto femenino.

"gracias gracias no más aplausos todos son muy geniales" –dijo esmeralda

Pedro fue con blu- "oye blu ya sé que otra cosa quiero" –dijo él

"que?" –pregunto blu

"cantar con ellas" –dijo pedro

"… vas" –dijo blu

Pedro va volando con las chicas.

"blu me dijo que puedo cantar con Uds." –dijo blu

"ok, cuál quieres cantar?" –pregunto esmeralda

"se saben la de "problem" de will. y becky G?" –pregunto pedro

"claro que si" –dijeron las 4

Pedro fue al micrófono- "atención cantare una canción con las joyas aladas disfruten" –dijo y la banda suena la canción

**Pedro. **_Alright_

_Oh, oh, oh, OK_

_What do we have here_

_Becky G, will. , in the house_

**Las chicas. **_This is a problem_

_I'm a problem, I'm a p-problem_

_I'm a problem, I'm a p-problem_

_I'm a problem, I'm a p-problem_

_I'm a problem, I'm a p-problem_

_I'm a problem, I'm a p-problem_

_I'm a problem, I'm a p-problem_

_I'm a problem, I'm a p-problem_

_I'm a problem, I'm a p-problem_

**Esmeralda. **_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_

_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_

_Don't have to tell me, I already know_

_They all want me_

**Ámbar. **_Yo, I run this, I smash it_

_Like my bass real hard, boom-bastic_

_Speed race baby, I'm a lot faster_

_Cause trouble, never listen to my master_

_New Benz all black, from Malaysia_

_Can't drive, but my mama don't care yup_

_To the top, I'ma take it to the ceiling_

_I'm on the moon but I feel the sun beaming_

_I'm so dope like ooh la la_

_So so fly like a helicopter_

_Sup to the hood and the homies on the block_

_Doin' it big, ya you know, what's up_

_Some come and try to say I'm a problem_

_So crazy, gotta put 'em in an asylum_

_Some come and try to say I'm a problem_

_Ha, solve it_

**Las chicas. **_I'm a problem, I'm a p-problem_

_I'm a problem, I'm a p-problem_

_I'm a problem, I'm a p-problem_

_I'm a problem, I'm a p-problem_

_I'm a problem, I'm a p-problem_

_I'm a problem, I'm a p-problem_

_I'm a problem, I'm a p-problem_

_I'm a problem, I'm a p-problem_

**Esmeralda. **_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_

_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_

_Don't have to tell me, I already know_

_They all want me_

**Ámbar. **_Yo, yo, yo_

_You got one down, I'm on 2 now_

_There's another one! I gotta few now_

_You know I'm a beast, I throw down_

_Show down, whatcha gonna do now_

_Kick rocks cus you're just another hater_

_New team I'm an all-star player_

_Get at me but you better get your game up_

_My steez like ooh la la_

_I'm so fresh got this on lock_

_It's my time yeah, check my watch_

_My mama say I'm a leader_

_His mama say I'm a keeper_

_That's too bad cus I ride solo_

_Do it one time then you want some more_

_I'm a problem, tell ya, I'm a problem_

**Pedro. **_Yo, yo_

_Yo, yo_

_Don't be actin' like_

_Like you didn't know_

_Like you didn't know_

_Like you didn't know_

_Like you didn't know_

**Esmeralda. **_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_

_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_

_Don't have to tell me, I already know_

_They all want me_

_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_

_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_

_Don't have to tell me, I already know_

_They all want me_

**Las 4. **_I'm a problem, I'm a p-problem_

Todos aplaudieron a pedro y las chicas. Pedro regresa con el grupo.

"eso estuvo increíble, cante con un grupo famoso" –dijo pedro

Perla volteo a ver a las chicas que estaban formando un anillo (como los futbolistas americanos) y decide ir con ellas sin que los demás se den cuenta. Una vez que llega con ellas habla.

"hola" –las saludo

"hola, eres la amiga de blu que haces aquí?" –pregunto esmeralda

"recuerdan cuando le preguntaron a blu si era su novia?" –pregunto sonrojada

"si" –dijeron las 4

"pues no lo soy, pero quiero serlo" –dijo aun sonrojada

"de veras? Wow! Y se lo piensas decir?" –pregunto rubí

"si, pero quiero que me ayuden, conocen "total eclipse of the heart" de Bonnie Tyler?" –pregunto perla

"si la conocemos, por?" –pregunto zafiro

"por esto" –el resto se los dice formando otro anillo

Esmeralda va al micrófono.

"atención todos, nuestra amiga quiere cantar con nosotras una canción especial, para nuestro primito" –esmeralda dijo eso mirando a blu

Perla se acercó tímida al micrófono- "así es voy a cantar" –dijo nerviosa pero decidida

La banda suena la canción y blu pone atención.

**Las chicas. **_TURN AROUND_

**Perla. **_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely_

_and you never come around._

**Las chicas. **_TURN AROUND_

**Perla. **_Every now and then I get a little bit tired_

_of listening to the sound of my tears_

**Las chicas. **_TURN AROUND_

**Perla. **_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous_

_that the best of all the years have gone by._

**Las chicas. **_TURN AROUND_

**Perla. **_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_and then I see the look in your eyes._

**Las chicas. **_TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

**Las chicas. **_TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES_

**Perla. **_Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight we´ll be holding on forever._

_And we´ll only be making it right ´cause we´ll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (_**las chicas. **_All the time)_

_I don´t know what to do and I´m always in the dark_

_We´re living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

**Las 5. **_I really need you tonight, forever´s gonna start tonight_

_Forever´s gonna start tonight_

**Perla. **_Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I´m only falling apart_

_There´s nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life but now there´s only love in the_

_dark._

_There´s nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart_

Blu con ver a perla como lo miraba (con mirada de "quiero que sepas que te amo") sabía lo que quería decir perla con esa bella canción, no podía creer que perla sienta por él lo mismo que él por ella

**Las chicas. **_TURN AROUND BRIGHT EYES_

**Perla. **_Every now and then I fall apart_

**Las chicas. **_TURN AROUND BRIGHT EYES_

**Perla. **_Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight (_**las chicas. **_And I need you) and I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight (__**las chicas. **__If you love me) we´ll be holding on forever._

_And we´ll only be making it right (__**las chicas. **__And we´ll only be making) ´cause we´ll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (_**las chicas. **_All the time)_

_I don´t know what to do and I´m always in the dark_

_We´re living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_**Las 5. **__I really need you tonight, forever´s gonna start tonight_

_Forever´s gonna start tonight_

**Perla. **_Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I´m only falling apart_

_There´s nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart, a total eclipse of the heart_

Todos aplaudieron y algunos lloraron (que sentimentales XD, bueno yo lo soy tantito) y perla fue volando con blu.

"perla esa fue una hermosa canción" –dijo blu abrazándola

"gracias, pero eso no es todo" –dijo alejándose unos segundos y regresando con la cajita con los grilletes.

"esto es de luiz para ambos" –dijo perla- "blu, quiero que sepas que me devolviste aunque fue por pocos días esa felicidad que creí que jamás volvería a experimentar y eres el mejor macho del mundo, siempre creí que nunca encontraría a alguien como Víctor, y acerté" –blu la miró confundido- "… encontré a alguien mejor, eres muy importante para mí y aún más… que te amo"

Todos incluyendo los invitados que tenían curiosidad de saber lo que iba a decir perla después de la canción oyeron eso y blu a se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

"tu… me amas?" –pregunto blu sorprendido

"si, te amo y quiero ser tu novia" –dijo perla

"yo también te amo, pero siempre creí que me rechazarías, pero ahora veo que me correspondiste, te amo y también quiero ser tu novio" –dijo blu

Perla abre la cajita- "los recuerdas?" –pregunto ella

Blu los miró bien- "si, son los grilletes de la cadena que teníamos" -dijo

"tú ya lo dijiste, estamos encadenados el 1 al otro, soy tuya y tú eres mío" –dijo abriendo una y se la puso a blu, blu tomo la otra y se la puso a perla y se dieron un apasionado y romántico beso frente a todos y les aplaudieron haciendo que se separaran sonrojados de que los vieran- "feliz cumpleaños mascota"

"gracias, mi ángel" –dijo blu

Blu voló al escenario.

"chicas quiero cantar yo ahora, sin Uds." –dijo blu

"como quieras" –dijo esmeralda

Blu se acerca al micrófono- "Rafael, pedro vengan por favor" –dijo

Pedro y Rafael se miraron entre sí y luego fueron con él.

"conocen la de…" –el resto se los dice en el oído

"si" –dijeron los 2

"atención gente, sé que hoy es mi cumpleaños pero esta canción se la quiero dedicar a mi hermosa novia, perla" –dijo señalándola y ella se pone roja del rubor- "verá hace año y medio conocí el amor, pero también lo perdí, me sentí destrozado y creí que no me volvería a enamorar, sin embargo el destino te quita algo, pero te lo compensa y hoy el destino me sonrió dándome a perla, esta canción la planee para cuando te encontrara" –dijo blu

La banda de las chicas suena la canción.

**Blu. **_You know im goin get ya _

_Whatever it takes, get there _

_No I won't drop you _

_Like everybody else does _

**Blu y Rafael. **_Forget about your friends they don't care where we go _

_If they do look them hostile bad people _

_I've been looking for you forever baby we go _

_Together baby we go, we go _

**Los 3. **_In this crazy world the choices i've only got a few _

_Either you're coming with me, or i'm coming with you _

_Cause I finally found, I finally found you _

_You never lie don't worry if I what I say is true _

_Girl i've been looking for you _

_And when I saw you I knew _

_That I finally found, I finally found you _

A todos incluso a perla les gusto la canción y se pusieron a bailar.

"vas rafie" –dijo blu

**Rafael. **_I'm coming i'll get ya _

_We have a connection, that's right _

_This girl i'm not letting go _

_I'm gonna make you feel right, oh yeah _

**Blu y Rafael. **_Forget about your friends they don't care where we go _

_If they do look them hostile bad people _

_I've been looking for you forever baby we go _

_Together baby we go, we go _

**Los 3. **_In this crazy world the choices i've only got a few _

_Either you're coming with me, or i'm coming with you _

_Cause I finally found, I finally found you _

_You never lie don't worry if I what I say is true _

_Girl i've been looking for you _

_And when I saw you I knew _

_That I finally found, I finally found you _

_I finally found, I finally found you _

_In this crazy world the choices i've only got a few _

_Either you're coming with me, or im coming with you _

_Cause I finally found, I finally found you _

_Finally finally finally found you _

_Finally finally finally found _

_Finally found, I finally found you _

_You know I will get ya_

Todos aplaudieron y blu fue con perla.

Las chicas volvieron al escenario- "bueno quien desea oír a nuestra pareja cantar juntos?" –pregunto rubí

Todos alzan el ala.

"que dicen blu y perla? Complacerán al público?" –pregunto zafiro

"mmm… ya que" –dijo perla

"si creo que podemos darles lo que quieren" –dijo blu- "cuál cantamos?"

"créeme, les gustará" –dijo esmeralda

La banda suena la canción y ambos tórtolos la sabían, se pusieron en pose de baile de vals y empezaron a cantar.

(canción: "can I have this dance" de zac efron y vanessa hudgens)

**Perla: **_Take my hand, take a breathe  
Pull me close  
and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
and let the music be your guide_

**Blu: **_Want you promise me_

**Perla: **_Now want you promise me  
that you never forget_

**Blu: **_We'll keep dancing_

**Perla: **_To keep dancing_

**Ambos: **_Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lighting  
the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances  
of feeling the way we do  
and with every step together  
We just keep on getting better_

**Perla: **_So can I have this dance?_

**Blu: **_Can I have this dance?_

**Ambos: **_Can I have this dance?_

**Blu: **_Take my hand and take the lead  
and every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I catch you through it all  
You can't keep us apart_

**Perla: **_Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart_

**Blu: **_Cause my heart is_

**Ambos: **_Cause my heart is wherever you are_

_It's like catching lighting  
the chances of felling someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances  
of feeling the way we do  
and with every step together  
We just keep on getting better_

**Perla: **_So can I have this dance?_

**Blu: **_Can I have this dance?_

**Ambos: **_Can I have this dance?_

**Perla: **_Ooooooooooooh_

_No mountains to high enough_

**Ambos: **_Oceans to wide  
Cause together or not  
our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it poor  
What we have is worth fighting for  
I know I believe that we were meant to be_

**Perla: **_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh_

**Ambos: **_It's like catching lighting  
the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million the chances  
of feeling the way we do  
and with every step together  
We just keep on getting better_

**Perla: **_So can I have this dance?_

**Blu: **_Can I have this dance?_

**Ambos: **_Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?_

Todos aplaudieron.

"este fue oficialmente el mejor cumpleaños, y tú lo hiciste memorable" –dijo blu

"gracias" –dijo perla

La fiesta se prolongó hasta la media noche, las joyas continuaron su gira, todos volvieron a casa, blu le dijo a linda todo lo que vivió esa noche, ella se maravilló y tulio también porque así no sería difícil repoblar su especie, linda vió el relicario de blu y les tomo una foto a ambos y recorto las cabezas y las puso en este, blu paso el mejor día de su vida y con su amada cada día sería igual de bueno

-FIN-

**Espero que es haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews.**

**Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.**


End file.
